1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to incident, problem and change (IPC) ticketing in processing systems and more particularly to IPC ticketing for use in the course of delivering information technology services where services may include server support, end user desktop support, specific application support, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users working with incident, problem or change (IPC) tickets in today's help centers or data centers are typically presented with an entire ticket, regardless of their experience level, role, or task. However, tickets are often cluttered with information which are either inappropriate for the experience level of the person handling the ticket, inappropriate for the role of the person handling the ticket, or inapplicable to a particular task being carried out by a ticket handler.
IPC tickets are tickets generated by an information technology system, for example, in a server based service environment. The ticket is generated to provide an audit trail for any occurrences in the system. The ticket is formatted and may be sent electronically or provided in paper form to any of a plurality of administrative personnel.